


Hotline Bling

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Inspired by the energy of the blue tunic scene that gets me flustered. Reader has some sort of implied sexual relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi that Jango is aware of, so he invites her over to remind her that things are much better with him. I’m literally so sorry I did this to Obi.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Jango Fett/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Hotline Bling

_“Need you to come. Waiting on Kamino. J.”_

There was no innocence about the bounty hunter’s message. You knew exactly what it meant.

The journey to Kamino was spent with a dull ache between your legs. How many times had you found yourself dreaming not about the Jedi Master who fucked you sweetly, but about the bounty hunter with a hundred scars who played your body like an instrument?

Jango knew about you and Kenobi. There was nothing exclusive about your relationships with either men, but you had found yourself in bed with the Jedi to feel the heat of another body as you resided on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was sweet and gentle… but Jango was dark and red-blooded.

Jango has no shame leading you inside his apartment despite watchful eyes. If a Kaminoan happened to be in the hall outside his door, or if someone recognized that you only came to stay in Jango’s quarters, it made no difference to the bounty hunter. Instead it only brings on a power dynamic that makes you feel like his prize to be flaunted.

His kisses burn like fire against your lips as he keeps you pressed against the wall just on the other side of his door. His musk is familiar; it’s a masculine scent that makes you swoon and entices your fingers to dance against his stubble. With Jango, you fall back into a fast paced rhythm despite weeks spent apart. Your bodies grind against each other without care, only greed and primal desire.

Jango turns you to face the wall suddenly, wrapping an arm around your stomach and pressing himself into your backside. Your breath hitches.

“I need to fuck you,” he breathes lowly in your ear, sending a chill up your spine. 

You whimper at his words, gripping the wall for support, as your knees grow weak with anticipation. Jango slides your pants down and off your feet, and kneels to be level with your hips. His hands grip your ass, kneading the flesh before spreading your legs further apart.

You bend over further and arch your back on instinct, allowing Jango access to bring his mouth to your wet cunt. Your legs buck but his two large hands continue to support you as his strong mouth works at your center, sending shockwaves up your body.

You allow it to continue until the sensation proves to be too much.

“Shit, Jango! Take me to the bed! I- I can’t stand.”

“Yeah?” he says, smacking your exposed bottom. “You gonna be a good slut and let me fuck you there? Remind you who you belong to?”

“Yes!” you croak, bucking your hips.

The desperation in your voice stokes Jango’s fervor. He turns your body to face him and lifts you in an impressive feat of strength, wrapping your legs around him as he carries you to the bed.

You strip your jacket and top off your body, which you only now realize were slightly damp from your entrance to Kamino. The air bites at your skin.

Jango’s breathing deepens at the sight of you unwrapping yourself, and his eyes trace over the contours and curves of your body like a wild man. He discards his shirt easily, revealing the thick layers of a warrior’s muscles, and his hands work to unfasten his pants.

Jango’s head gestures for you to move back further onto the bed. “Bend over,” he orders simply, taking his cock out.

You shudder at the sight. Who were you to refuse him?

You do as he says, crawling up on the bed with your ass in the air and your forearms keeping you balanced.

Jango comes up behind you. Holding your hips down, he spits on your cunt, using large fingers to prime you. You bite your lip, taking deep breaths to relax, just waiting for that delicious moment…

He enters you quickly, drawing strangled groans from both of your lips. The stretch makes your legs quiver; you were just _so full_. Jango’s length was standard, but his girth? Feeling Jango push into you quite literally takes your breath away.

You lay there with your face pressed against the sheets and your mouth agape.

“Such a good girl,” he praises you, running a hand up your back and down your thigh. “All tight for me.”

Jango begins to move and picks up the pace quickly. You are practically soaking his length as he fucks into you, gripping the sheets in an attempt to hang onto reality. Your eyes close. Your breath is shallow and you can faintly can hear Jango’s rough breathing as he thrusts into you with strong juts. Your arm reaches back for him mindlessly as he hits something that pushes you closer towards the edge.

“Does your Jedi fuck you like this, princess?” he growls through gritted teeth.

“No…” you breathe, struggling to speak. Jango was marking you as his territory and it was going straight to your core. “He’s… he’s gentle…”

You can’t finish your sentence.

“Cockdumb already?”

_Yes. You were._

He slows for a moment to bring your torso upright and continues his brutal pace. His hands come around your body, clutching at your breast and toying with your clit.

Jango starts to mumble phrases in Mando’a, and whether they were curses or praises you have no idea. “ _Atiniir… atiniir..._ ” The low vibrations of his voice push you closer to the edge as you take his thrusts.

You clench around him hard when he hits something new, coming around his length, as he supports your body. He slows to a stop after a moment, allowing your muscles to relax again.

“Come on,” Jango huffs, smacking your ass again. “Lay down.”

Obediently you move up onto the bed, laying back on a pillow and looking up at the hunter with wide eyes.

Jango takes you again with ease as he comes over you. You moan softly at the way his heat warms your chilled skin, and your legs and arms wrap around him.

“You want me to fuck you gently, _mesh’la_?” Jango taunts, remaining still.

“No,” you whine, grinding your hips into the bed. “Hard… please…” Your hand comes up to Jango’s cheek but he grabs it in turn, pinning your wrist down by your head.

Jango starts up a hard pace again, linking an arm under your knee. “Look how you take my cock,” he growls. “You know how good you feel on me, girl?”

Jango’s praises make you clench around him; you mewl slightly, inching closer to another orgasm.

Jango is greedy as he devours you, his strong arm snaking under your body to hold you close to him. He fills your senses while penetrating your aching cunt with strong juts, exploring your mouth, keeping his body flush against yours. Your toes curl and your legs start to shake. “Come on!” he barks.

“Fuck!” you cry. “Jango!” Your hands rake at him as you come again, pulsing around him for several seconds, but he keeps fucking you through it. Nothing exists for you in this moment except for a wave of hot pleasure that leaves you breathless.

Jango’s hand comes to grip your face, inching your jaw open with his thumb. His mouth comes down to yours - _spitting inside of it_ \- before closing your jaw back up. You whine pathetically in appreciation as you swallow. “Such a good girl,” he coos, sealing the lewd act with a kiss.

You were stirring back to life and ready to come again. Jango never came more than once, he knew how to push through it, how to allow your cunt to milk him without spilling a drop. When Jango did finally release himself, however, it was going to be final and it was going to leave you full.

“I want one more from you,” he says with that low, raspy voice, as his thrusts become more erratic. “Come on, show me what a good little slut you are for me, _mesh’la_. Show me how much you love getting fucked.”

You take his words as a challenge and begin to come again, picking up on the feeling of your last. Your hips start to grind again and your cunt pulses, eliciting a strangled groan from the bounty hunter.

“Come inside of me,” you whine desperately. “Please.”

Hearing you beg makes Jango come with a deep groan, stilling deep inside of you and leaving bruises on your skin. Your legs still tremble as you lie there in recovery, smiling at the fuzzy feeling of his seed filling you.

Kamino’s air nips at your skin when Jango moves away and you shudder slightly, still heaving with shaky breath.

“C’mere, _mesh’la_.” Jango grumbles, bringing you into the space under his arm. You roll over to face him, wrapping your arm around him and burying your face in his chest gladly. “Can’t have you going cold on me,” he says with an audible smile.

Rain beats down against the large windows, filling the silence.

 _“Do you want me to fuck you gently?”_ he had asked after you had called Obi-Wan gentle just a moment earlier.

You sit on his words for a moment. Was Jango trying to provide what he thought you craved? Would he have fucked gently if you asked, or was it another game to hear you beg?

“Do you have to get back to your Jedi?” Jango asks through the darkness, breaking the silence.

Your breath catches in your throat. Jango had said he didn’t mind you seeing other people, but there’s something different, something about the way his tone of voice feels detached. Something that shouldn’t be opened.

“He’s not _my_ Jedi,” you say, avoiding his gaze. “He’s… a friend.”

You cringe at your choice of words as soon as they leave your lips.

“I don’t fuck my friends,” Jango laughs under his breath.

“Then what am I to you?” you counter. You prop yourself up on an elbow and bringing a hand to his warm chest, cocking an eyebrow at the man underneath you. Your fingers trace lightly over the contours. “A stranger?”

“Not a stranger,” he smirks. “I can teach you a few words for it in Mando’a.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @janghoefett


End file.
